


Lightning makes no sound until it strikes

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Arguing, BAMF!Lambo, Conversations, Frustration, Gen, KHR Rarepair Week, KHR Rarepair Week 2020, KHR Rarepair Week Cloud Day, Lambo is Done, Miscommunication, Post-Canon, Stop treating him like a child, Ten Years Later, ambiguous timeline, he is not a kid, prompt: ten years later, who really just needs everyone to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: Lambo isn't a kid anymore. He's sick of everyone else treating him like one.Prompt:June 26: Cloud Day -Royal AU/Ten Years Later
Relationships: Basil & Lambo Bovino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Lightning makes no sound until it strikes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  June 26: Cloud Day - ~~Royal AU/~~ Ten Years Later
> 
> "Lightning makes no sound until it strikes." - Martin Luther King Jr.
> 
> Give me frustrated!Lambo who knows his worth and his skillset and is _tired_ of everyone treating him like a kid.
> 
> Enjoy, y'all!

“Stop treating me like a kid!”

“That’s not what -”

“Yes!” Lambo cut him off. “That’s _exactly_ what you’re doing, Basil. That’s what everyone does.” He took a deep breath, staring at the older man. “Everyone still treats me like I’m that annoying five year old.” His voice was even, but his green eyes practically crackled with the Lightning he carried. 

He watched as Basil took a step back, opened his mouth, and then closed it. He waited. Then, Basil finally said something. “We don’t treat you like a kid,” he responded stubbornly. “We’re all just worried about you, Lambo.”

His fingers twitched. “So, if you’re not treating me like a kid - which you are, by the way, are you implying I’m incapable of doing my job?” 

Basil looked at him warily, “your...job?”

 _That_ caused Lambo to visibly bristle. “Yes!” He snapped. “My job! As Tsuna’s Lightning!” He held up his hand. “See this ring? It’s the ring I almost died for when I was _five_ Basil. For some reason, you all thought it was a good idea for me to fight back then, but now that I’m older and capable, I suddenly can’t?” He scoffed, “seems pretty backwards to me.” 

“That’s not what -” Basil tried again. Lambo cut him off with a scream of frustration. 

“ _None_ of you will even _listen_ to me!” 

Basil stayed silent. Good, Lambo thought. Maybe now he can explain without interruption. “Everyone was so gung-ho about me being his Lightning. Everyone was so _excited_ for what the future held. How _cool_ I was going to be when I got older. When I was fifteen, when I was twenty-five. You all told me how I was going to grow up to be _big and strong_. How I was going to be able to protect Tsuna. Guess what though, Basil?” He waited a few seconds, and took a sick sort of satisfaction in watching the other’s face turn pale. “Tsuna was _dead_ ten years down the line. It didn’t matter how big or strong I got, because he was still dead and now I’m starting to wonder if it was because none of you let me do my job!”

It was something that circled in his mind. If they had treated him this way in the other timeline...if he hadn’t been _heard_ ...if hadn’t been able to protect his Boss...his older brother...could that be the reason Tsuna had been dead? The reason that the other Tsuna felt the need to go through with that _ridiculous_ plan? 

If he had been doing his job correctly, maybe the trip to the future wouldn’t have had to happen.

If he had just done his job...

He can’t do his job if no one will let him, so what good was sticking around?

“So, everyone needs to _stop treating me like a kid_.” He finished heatedly. “I get that everyone might think I’m not strong enough, or that I won’t be able to handle it, but you guys forget that I have been doing a lot of stuff on my own. I tracked down Reborn when I was five. I fought against assassins when I was five. I got yeeted to the fucking future more times that I can count.” Lambo took a deep breath, counted to ten, and then let it out. He lifted his gaze and stared at the External Advisor. “I don’t think I ever got to be a kid, Basil, so I don’t appreciate being treated like one now.”

There was silence. 

“Oh.” 

Lambo shook his head, and looked up at the ceiling. “Yeah.” He repeated, “‘oh.’” He swallowed down the torrent of angry words that wanted to spit out, and instead tried to speak calmly. He was proud of himself for that. He wasn’t sure how long it would last, though. 

“We were all kids when we were dragged into this mess. I just happened to be younger than all of you. I-Pin doesn’t count, since she chose not to be a part of the mafia. She got to choose. Us, though, Basil? We didn’t get that luxury. Not you, not Tsuna, not Ryohei, or Takeshi, or even Kyoya, really. Not Mukuro or Hayato. Not me. It just doesn’t make sense to me that I’m forced into this position, and yet, no one will take me seriously. No one realizes that I’m not going anywhere; that I also have blood on my hands.” He stopped for a moment, licking his lips and raising his hands to readjust one of the horns on the side of his head. “So, don’t tell me that no one is treating me like a kid, because they are. _You_ are.” 

Another deep breath.

“And I’m sick of it.” 

He didn’t even care if as a mafioso, he didn’t get to just _quit_. He would find a way. He was resourceful like that. He would be able to leave, and then disappear. Unfortunately, he knew he’d always be on the run, but he could always offer his services as a hitman. Levi-A-Than trained him well. Reborn guided him. Even Verde gave him pointers for his Flames. He could do it. He didn’t even care if threatening to run away was childish. If they were going to treat him like one, might as well act like it, right? Basil went to speak, but Lambo didn’t let him. Instead, he started walking to the door. He stopped his stride, turning his head to the side just slightly, enough so that Basil would be able to hear his voice clearly.

“Unless things start to change, consider _this_ my two-weeks notice.”

He slammed the door, and to him, the echo sounded like an applause.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! If you did, please be sure to hit that kudos button, and if you've got some time and really liked the fic, drop a comment! I always appreciate them! 
> 
> <3


End file.
